How to Make Bad TV Shows Good
Mega Babies *Use natural skin colors for the babies and redesign their looks, which would look like these in this picture -> *Replace the disgusting powers of the babies with unique abilities and attacks involving pacifiers, baby toys, milk bottles, etc. *Make the babies a lot less annoying. *Include more fitting music. *Remove the toilet humor in general and rely more on creative humor. *Have it made in 2013. Breadwinners *Replace the fart jokes (and other gross jokes) with clever bread puns. *Not make the "Tunnel of Fear" episode. *Have there be a episode about April Fools. *Make the protagonists look more like ducks, like this: *Change their names to Rye N. and Farl E. *Make them both a lot less annoying. *Use creative designs for the other ducks rather than photographs of them. *Change the name of the show to Ducky Bread Deliveries. *Have Ketta be voiced by Denise Oliver (the actress who played Maurecia on Wayside) *Have Lil' Deuce Deuce compose the music. *Have the show be a British-American-Mexican co-production between Klasky Csupo, TurboPunch Ltd., and Ánima Estudios with voices recorded in Canada by The Ocean Group. *Have it air on Nicktoons. *Have the Pizzawinners episode be called "Goosey Pizza Deliveries". *Have there be a episode revealing that everyone on Pongea used to be a human. Drawn Together *Remove all homosexual content. **No offense, but that removal makes you kinda homophobic. (Hey, I used to be one, but not anymore.) *Censor every swear word. *Take out all the anti-Christian material and show respect for God (aka show honor and glory to God!) *Remove any drug and nudity content. *Remove all racist and offensive jokes. *Instead of Bob the Cucumber shooting people, have him swallow people alive. *Kill Spanky! *Have Clara and Wooldoor Sockbat get married. *Wooldor tells humorous and inoffensive jokes at times. *Lessen the shock humor Angela Anaconda *Animate the show with colorful South Park-type animation. *Rewrite the theme song with better, catchier lyrics. *Have Angela be voiced by an actual child actress. *Make Nanette Manoir more villainous and more easily-pronounced as a bully and villain. *Focus more on some of the background characters. *Give the characters more complex personalities rather than stereotypes. Teen Titans Go! *Just retool it into a continuation from the original called "Teen Titans: The Action Continues", which continues from where Teen Titans left off. *Remove "Serious Business". My god, that episode sucked! **I agree with you. I'm glad that I never saw it! Also, let's remove the crossover with the 2016 PPG. Sanjay and Craig *Replace Megan with a tomboy named Ellen. *Rewrite the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Not advertise the show extensively. *Remove the disgusting scenes. Family Guy *No sexual humor of any kind and no racist jokes. :* The racist jokes, yes, the sex references, no. *Go back to its roots from the early years (1999-2002). *Do more cutway gags with Pac-Man, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, and The Simpsons. *Do a cutway gag with Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Remove the whale scene from "Peter Problems" Bubsy (cartoon pilot) *Include a few moments of silence. Maybe that's one of the reasons why NBC dropped it's Saturday Morning block. *Make Bubsy a little less annoying (for example, make him not say his catchphrase all the time, but rarely). *Pitch it to a network other than NBC (that's why Bubsy was cancelled after the pilot). **Which one? ABC or CBS? *** Maybe CBS. It would run from 1991-2000. **** It could really run for that long?! *Have all songs by a band from The British Invasion (particularly one that was around in the early 1990s) *Remove a few of the characters. *Make it less annoying than the videogame series *Get rid of the stock footage in it. *The antagonists are more original. Total Drama (I thought I enjoyed it. Please respect my opinion.) *Make a spinoff titled "OH FANDOM WHYYYYY" *Have the characters tell jokes about Canada. *Sky is a Dorito who reks all GoAnimators The Nutshack *The characters look better. *Air it on Adult Swim. *Rewrite the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Recast with the better voice actors. The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican *Give it a higher production value and have it produced at a large animation studio. In that case, have multiple people work on it. *Have it air in the early 2000's, and have it cancelled around 2006. *Have Nelvana, D'Ocon Films Productions, and Nickelodeon produce it. *There are two 11-minute shorts each episode. *Have the music be composed by a electronic music artist or band. *Paddy is friends with three seagulls called the Gullies. *Everyone has a different voice actor/actress. For example, Paddy is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Have it have other language dubs, such as Chinese (Simplified and Mandarin) and some dialects. *Include a main antagonist, a raven named Buster and his group of other ravens, who want to capture Paddy, and feed Paddy to wild coyotes. Mr. Pickles *Replace the shock humor with clever jokes *Use a 1950's-esque tune for the theme song with catchy lyrics. *Remove the references to Hell associated with the titular character. *The designs are simpler. *Name the show "Mad Dog". *Mr. Pickles is named Mr. Mad. *Air it on Fox and have it replace American Dad! (no offense to AD fans). The Brothers Grunt *Redesign the main characters to make them more appealing. *Animate the music videos. *Have the characters do more than plain screwing around. *Give it a musical theme in the main stories to fit in more with MTV. *Remove the gross-out humor. King Star King *Have the show be about a British king doing duties on an extraterrestrial version of Great Britain in the year 4014. *The plot makes more sense. *Cut down the excessive use of shock humor. *Have it be called The King of 4014. Little Shop *Have the show be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Make the animation realistic (think Batman: TAS). *Keep the characters the same from Little Shop of Horrors. *Use Little Shop of Horrors' theme song in the opening instead of a rap number. *The musical numbers sound similar to those from Little Shop of Horrors. Robot Chicken (I thought it was a good show. Please respect my opinion.) *Remove all sexual, racist, and any other inappropriate humor. *Make it a little less R rated *Do some funnier parodies (some of them were funny, but some were just messed up) *Roger Rabbit does not die in the end of the P-P-P-Perfect Crime segment. He escapes OJ Simpson. Also, the Who Framed Roger Rabbit parody Robot Chicken did could have been better. Pickle and Peanut *No gross-out humor. *Have the main protagonists be drawn out in Flash instead of using stock photos. *Have a creative, catchy theme song with great singers. *The setting is a kitchen (makes sense since the protagonists are both food) with other food. *Have it air on either Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon. *Have it produced by Nelvana. Grojband (I think Grojband is a good show already) *Have it be made by the same company who made Miraculous Ladybug. *Corey's hair is black instead of blue. *Trina's hair is black instead of pink. *The theme song has more catchier and creative lyrics. *Laney is the drum player of the band (WHICH was actually planned, instead she plays the bass) *Make Trina's diary mode scenes more interesting. *The Newmans are potrayed as actual villans. (they are not interesting in the actual show whatsoever) *Have CoreyxLaney not become canon. *Trina plays a game like Yandere Simulator. (cue the senpai jokes) *Remove the butt jokes, fart jokes and toilet humor. *Have the show air on Nickelodeon every Friday at 7:00 p.m. *The end credits song is a bass solo of the song "Cherry Cherry" in episode 1 of the actual show. *The songs Grojband sings have more creative, catchy lyrics where you feel like dancing. *Trina impresses Nick Mallory against her will by Mina. *Keep Kin, but give him a different name (Matthew or something) and replace Kon with a second girl named Emily. Little Charmers *Have the show be aimed at kids aged 9-14. *Rename it Magic Charmers. *The theme song lyrics are less little kiddy. *Hazel, Lavender and Posie are all 11 years old. *Lavender's name is Madison. *Posie's name is Lizzie. *Hazel's name stays the same. *The show is a bit like Miraculous Ladybug. *The show takes place in what looks like the Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013. Weird-Oh's *Have it made in 1960's and aired on CBS. *Have it produced by Hanna-Barbera. *Have it traditionally animated. *The show is called "Strange Stories". Caillou *Have it produced by Rankin Bass and Nelvana. *Caillou is voiced by Bryn McAuley throughout the entire series. *The budget for the Clockwork Zoo episodes are larger. *Better morals. WAYYYYY better morals. *Caillou is well-behaved and isn't a whiny brat. *There is an explanation on why Caillou doesn't have hair. **No, seriously. There should. Rubik, the Amazing Cube *Have the show be produced by Filmation and Nelvana. *Make Rubik an ordinary Rubik's Cube and majorly lessen focus on him as a character and use him as a minor plot device instead. *Have the show put more focus on the human protagonists. *The show is called "Rodriguez Kids' Epic Quest" *Have there be character development. *No bands performing the theme song (just to save budget). The Fairly OddParents (Later seasons only) *Return it to its roots. (2001-2007) *Kill off Sparky, Poof, and Chloe. *Make more parts for Channel Chasers. That episode was great. Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *The show takes place in a quiet suburban town in Arizona. *We get to see Blythe's mom! Woo! *The Biskit Twins are both voiced by Stacey DePass, and are more easily potrayed as bullies/villains. *Blythe is voiced by an actual child actress. *Remove Jasper. (He feels like a floater to me.) *Rewrite the theme song with more original lyrics! *Name the show "Little Pets, Big Adventures" *The show is produced fully by DHX Media and aired on Cartoon Network. *Better morals! *Remove all the text language references. *In the theme song, include K-Pop esque dance moves on light rainbow backgrounds to appeal to young kids. *Make the Littlest Pet Shop a small pet shop, and Blythe lives in a 2 story house near it instead of Blythe actually living in the shop. *Make Minka a brown monkey instead of a pink one. (Seriously, who ever heard of a pink monkey?) **I hate to say this, but making Minka brown would make her design a bit more bland in my opinion. *Rodger is voiced by Matt Hill. *Give it at least a brighter color scheme. Not Problem Solverz bright, but less bright than it. *The Biggest Ever Petshop is named "Biskit's Brand Petshop" *Include screencaps of the aired episode in the end credits. *New background characters every time instead of constantly using the same ones over and over. The Garbage Pail Kids *Fix the lip-syncing. *Make it a Cabbage Patch Kids cartoon. *The plots make more sense. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Remove sexuality and porn *Remove incestious relationships *Stop cursing every second *Add more appropriate yet funny jokes *Add more action *Add some romance (but not too much) *Add more respect and honor for the clergy and God (I mean the show's about angels and heaven for pete's sake) *Stop making the angels act like unorganized rule breakers and making the demons/devils act like organized rule followers (that's the complete opposite of Angels and Demons!) *Make Chuck more useful and stop making him die every second ALVINNN!!!! And the Chipmunks *Have better episode plots *Make Alvin less a jerk *Make Dave a really great farther *Take out the Chipettes (God they suck and mean!) *Have a better teacher *Make it canon to the chipmunks film **That would make it worse IMO. *Have a song at the end. *Have the Chipettes and the other characters have their own segments *Make it produced by Klasky Csupo, Snee-Oosh, DreamWorks Television and have it air on the Hub Network (Also it will be Klasky Csupo's first CGI show). The Thundermans *Have them fight crimes *Have really good puns of villains *Have it produced by Where's Lunch *Make it a Netflix Original *Give it a darker storyline. Pixel Pinkie *Redesign the characters like this. -> *Have it air in many different countries and not just Australia. *Redo the animation. **The animators of SVTFOE animate all the episodes. *Have Susie, Nicky and Emily more easily potrayed as antagonists. *Have Nina and Annie both voiced by child actresses. *The show doesn't rip off The Fairly OddParents. SuperNoobs (Yes! You heard that right! TechnologyPookie doesn't like this show anymore!) (I thought this was a April Fools Day joke at first - TheworldofBingbang32) *Make Kevin and Roach's voices less annoying. *Let the SvTFOE animators animate all the episodes. *Have the plots make more sense. *Make it a Netflix original series. *Jock is named Jack. *Roach is named Terence (I mean, who names their kid Roach?) *Have it made in 2013. *It takes place in a small Delaware town. *It is produced by Nelvana. *Tyler is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Lil' Deuce Deuce composes all music. *Lessen the horrible jokes. *Have it not shoehorn the word "noob" in every episode name. **Better yet, no mention of the word "noob" at all! *The title of the show is Mega Kids. Shorty McShort Short's Dudley and Nestor do Nothing *The characters look more well done. *Redo the animation and the editing. *The show is simply titled "Dudley and Nestor". My Mom Married A Yeti *The animation is redone and the short makes way more sense. *Make the characters a lot less annoying. LOADS less annoying. *There is an explanation to why the mother married the Yeti. Bozzelbag's Zip *There is an explanation to why Bozzlebag/Happy Harvey is so overly happy. *It makes WAY more sense. *Have the title be "Happy Harvey's Haven". *Bozzlebag is named Happy Harvey. The Phabulizers (Even if Pookie liked this short...) *Make Okie-Dokie a lot less annoying. *Jimbob's design is more original. Boyz On Da Run (parts 1 through 3) Part 1: *Make the song they sing at the beginning a lot less ironic. Too Many Robots Troy Ride *It is more creative. Mascot Prep *It doubles as a Chuck E. Cheese's walkaround training video series. Dodger Dare Flip Flopped Butt-Ugly Martians *Make it a traditionally-animated anime. *Have the title be "Super Team Martins". *Have it made in 1994 and dubbed in 1997. *Have it air on TV Asahi in Japan and Fox Kids in USA. *Have the manga made in 1991 before the anime. *The characters look better. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! * Better episode plots. * Make it a cartoon, not an anime. And yes, there is a difference. **Why? ::* If you mean "Why does that make it bad?", anime is weird. If you mean "How is there a difference?", they have different themes, ect. :::*I still don't get it. How would it be better to make it a cartoon than an anime? * Way less annoying voices. * Remember that episode where Kirby ate a bone, but got no ability? Why do bones not make him transform into Bone Kirby? * Make it much more canon to the video game series. Robokip * Get somebody other than ITVdude2000 to create the episode ideas. * Do a Random-ness Sins comment on it, and make sure there are atleast 1,000 sins. * Give Bert his original personality. He was originally still dumb, but more mature and had more common sense. The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *Have Disney produce it. *Animate it in the style of The Black Cauldron, and remove the animation loops. *Make the titular character a 10-year-old kid, and change Grubby into a cute cat. *Make Princess Aruzia look like Jewlie from PriPara. *Have the theme song sung to the tune of Splash Mountain Rap (it's not really a rap, but a musical number), *Make the reason why Grubby is scared of water not stupid and have Nightmare Fuel in it. Category:How To Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:TV shows Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:Random Works! Category:Opinions Category:Drawn Together Category:Sitcoms